What Dreams May Come
by To Be The One
Summary: "To die, to sleep - To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub, For in this sleep of death what dreams may come..."


What Dreams May Come

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not, I repeat, I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. No matter how much I want to._

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Raging Voice**

**A/N: **_Hi guys and girls, I thought I would take a crack at a Naruto and High School DxD fic. Tell me if you guys like it and please review with constructive criticism. And for those of you who are fans of my Advent of the Gods story, it will be updated soon. So please be patient._

Chapter 1: Dream Big

Nothing. That was all there was around him when he first awakened. Complete and utter darkness enveloped him. It had a humanizing effect to the man who was once considered a god. He had never felt this alone since his childhood. But soon, lights appeared into his vision. He rubbed his azure-blue eyes to get rid of the blurs and looked clearly out onto the surrounding area from his small perch on what looked to be an over-grown needle. _'Wow'_ was his first thought. He had never seen such tall and grand structures like these massive towers of metal. There were even lights coming from them! How awesome is that!? He quickly shook his head from those thoughts and sought out the attention of his oldest companion

"…S-s…Shinju? Are you there? Buddy?"

"…"

"…"

"…**You stupid fool." **Naruto Uzumaki laughed a bit at this. He soon entered a meditative trance and ventured into his mindscape.

His mindscape was no longer the long dark sewer systems they once were. It was now a beautiful, verdant, and evergreen valley with a thick green forest surrounding it. All different kinds of plants and flowers were blooming across this lush opening, showing the mental health of the maker. And in the center, was a large red dragon. And when I say large I mean large, 100 meters to be precise. He was also a deep red color with beige under belly. Two gigantic wings rested on his back. His entire body seemed to be covered with armor plating, but the most prominent feature for this monstrosity was its head. Resting on a muscular neck was a draconic head with a giant spiky crest with a mouth full of white razor-sharp teeth and a long dagger-like horn at the snout area. Two glowing gold eyes stared at him as he searched for words to say. This was the progenitor of chakra and the God Tree Hagoromo's mother had taken the fruit from. Shinju, the True Red Dragon God Emperor.

"**How are you doing kid?" **the dragon finally asked.

"I'm…doing alright I guess. Where are we anyway?" Naruto was honestly confused at this point. This pitch-black world was honestly beginning to scare him. He then heard Shinju's, or Great Red's, chuckles.

"**Where we are kid, is my home realm. The place I told you about during our stay in that dreary dimension of yours." **Naruto took in the information given to him. After a short trance, he smiled widely. He had finally kept his promise to Shinju.

"So, does it feel good to be home big guy?" Shinju could not help the smile that led its way to his face. This boy was really a breath of fresh air. Chortling to himself, he soon responded.

"**Yeah. Yeah it does feel good to be home." **It soon really sunk into the dragon what this meant. He was home. He was home. After ten millennia, he was finally home. He was soon cackling in joy and could not contain the feeling of euphoria from washing over him. He was finally back. He soon remembered where he was and looked down at the blonde who had got him here. Naruto was staring up at him softly with a kind gaze set in his eyes. Shinju just smiled at him. **"Thank you. Thank you so much Naruto Uzumaki." **Naruto just stood from his sitting position and looked at the dragon who became his partner a lifetime ago.

"You don't have to thank me. Never will you have to thank me. I am truly glad to have brought you back from my dimension. Great Red just smiled at this.

"**Heh, thanks kid, but enough of all that emotional sap, I should probably tell you more about this dimension." **Shinju looked at Naruto with gleam shining through his eyes. He looked so excited to tell the information that only he had been privy to. There was no way Naruto could take this away from him.

"Sure. Tell me what's up with this place dattebayo. Damn it." Naruto cursed as his damn verbal tick was still in place.

"**You already know of the Three Factions right?" **Shinju wanted to make sure that his friend did not forget the information he told him last time. He was quite scatter-brained at times.

"Yeah, there are the **Angels** who serve the celestial being that's known as God with their light magic; the **Fallen Ones**, or **Fallen Angels** that fell from Grace and have black light magic similar to **Angels**; and the **Devils**, who use a variety of different magic. You only went through it 2103 times." Sarcasm was plainly felt through his voice at the last part.

"…**You…You counted? Never mind. Anyway, there is a lot more to the story than just those little tidbits of information. Similarly to your world, the Three Factions had gone to war over territory and power. The Angels were obviously the ones who wanted to keep the peace, but at the event known as ' The Sanctorum' the Fallen Ones and the Devils decided to overrule their peace treaty and went to war. The Angels had no choice but to enter. In simple words, it was a blood shed. All three sides of the war lost countless lives, but the Devils lost the most as they were very susceptible to the light magic of the Angels. This is where we get to the interesting point."** Naruto grew confused. _'There's an interesting point?' _**"The devils seemed to have gone and found a way to restore their numbers through the game of chess. It's called the evil piece system. They use each individual chess piece to reincarnate a being, yokai or human, and grant them the powers and perks of being a devil." **Naruto nodded at Shinju's words and let them sink in. He tried to find a connecting point to how it was relevant, but could find none.

"And that's important to me why?" This was pointless information. What did reincarnate- oh wait. Duh. "If I get my hands on one of those sets, I can reincarnate Kaa-chan and Miko-chan, can't I?"

"**Wow. You totally got that so fast. Not. But yes, if you were to get your hands on one of those pieces, you could definitely bring back your two girl-toys." **Naruto blushed at this.

"Shut up Ero-Ryu." Shinju just chuckled. Though it soon stopped and he grew a serious visage. Naruto just sighed at this point. It was nothing new.

"There's a catch. Isn't there?" Great Red just stayed silent for a while. He did not want to be the one to tell Naruto this.

"…**There is a catch, and it's a big one."**

"Ugh. Ok fine. What is it? Do I have to cut off an arm or something? Give up my techniques and re-learn them?" When Great Red winced at the chakra part, Naruto felt his heart and stomach drop. "I-I have to give up chakra?"

"**Yes. I am truly sorry Naruto. But for you to have an evil piece set, you have to have the energy of a devil, not that of a chakra being. On the bright side though, you can get your physical body back."**

Naruto could only stare at the ground. It would be great to have his two precious people back, but to lose his chakra? He had become a 'True Chakra' being after the Fourth Shinobi War, similar to that of the Bijuu, but unlike them, he couldn't be sealed. He had spent over millennia like this, and to just give that away? Could he really do that? _'What am I saying? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I can be bad-ass no matter what state I'm in.' _He looked up with a wide smile.

"Bring it on dattebayo!" Great Red just chuckled at this. _**'Always the optimist. I can't wait to see his face after this.'**_

"**Okay. To do this, I need for you to go into my stomach."** Silence ensued.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What the hell! If you were hungry we could've just gone and gotten some food in your dimension. You didn't have to get my hopes up like that Baka-Ryu." Naruto was fuming. He had actually wanted for this method to work.

"**No, you don't understand. My Stomach is a well of Pure Energy. I could change your chakra to magic just like that. But now that you mentioned it, I am rather puckish for some good ole shinobi."**

"No, no, no, that's fine. Ready or not here I come. OPEN UP RYU-TEME!" He quickly shot up into the air and surprised the giant dragon.

"**What the he-gah." **Naruto had gone down his gullet. He soon began coughing violently as he choked on his friend. **"Blah eww. You freaking taste terrible you stupid ningen. Gah. It's going to take several freaking OCEANS of mouthwash to get this out."**

He soon stopped his ranting when he felt himself being sucked into his stomach. It was a strange feeling similar to the feeling of falling freely from high altitude.

"…***huff*…fucking being sealed in this bastard again. Oh well. At least I can torment his young mind. Heh. This is going to be fun." **And with that said, the True Red Dragon Emperor vanished in a flash of blinding celestial light. Shortly after, a titanic influx of power emerged.

_**In the Court of God**_

Soft green eyes snapped open as a great power washed over the Heavens themselves. A tall man slowly stood up from an ornate gold throne with many decorative branch designs. He had long blonde hair that went down to the middle of his back with a soft face set with a sad smile. He was wearing red ceremonial robes, and over the robes was a set of gold armor consisting of gold shoulder pads and a chest piece that had an extended neckline.

He walked calmly to the edge of the white and gold temple he resided in where the door was located. As he walked out, a woman fell into step next to him, having felt the influx of power also. She was very beautiful. With blonde hair curled into a hair-style only fitting to be called princess curls framing an equally angelic face with soft expressive green eyes, similar to the man beside her, she was truly a sight to behold. Even without her voluptuous body, many would have turned heads to look at her. She was wearing a white ornate dress with gold accents to it.

The strangest things about these two beautiful individuals were the gold wings on their backs. Ten golden wings adorned the woman and twelve gold wings for the man. But then again, these two weren't human. They were the two Seraphs, Gabriel and Michael.

"It seems as though another being has entered this realm brother," Gabriel said with a harmonious voice, "what should we do?" Michael just calmly kept walking to his destination without a word. It continued on like this for several minutes until he finally spoke.

"This being…it is this being who will achieve true peace in this land." He turned to look at his sister, who was considered 'Heaven's Most Beautiful Woman,' "We can only hope to support him when the time comes. For now, let us go inform the Church of this new development."

"Yes brother." Gabriel replied as she and Michael vanished in a flash of gold light to possibly warn the Church Leaders of this startling appearance.

_**In an Underground Laboratory**_

Underneath the city of Tokyo, beneath the sewer system, there lay a compound of dark glass. It was a modest structure compared to most things in Tokyo, but the thing about this place was the aura of magic surrounding the building. As the unimaginative amount of power sinks into the compound, bypassing all the lavish furniture and rooms, it soon catches the attention of a being in a heavily fortified room in the compound. There sitting in the darkness of the room, with only the moonlight and the LED light from a small lamp, was a man.

A man in his twenties or so looked out of the window from his workbench in his lab as he felt a massive pressure come down upon him as he tinkered with a golden rod with a purple orb on top. He was a rouge-ish looking man with dark eyes, black hair, and golden bangs. He had a bit of stubble and a goatee on his face. He was fairly tall and wore mostly black clothing. As the power soon vanished, twelve jet-black feathered wings shot out of his back.

"Hm…so a new player emerges. Heh, this is getting better and better. I should probably speed things up." He then started tinkering with the odd object in his hands faster than he does when a certain tool is in his hands. Ew, that was so unnecessary.

_**In the Underworld**_

The surge of power finally stopped at the entrance of a massive mansion. It had stained glass windows with many pillars similar to that of the Vatican, but at the same time, it wasn't. It had a darker aura to it for one thing, and acres upon acres of land stretched out its perimeter as far as the eye could see.

On the inside, a red-haired, handsome, young man in shiny armor was to be found reading to a similarly haired 5-year-old girl. The room itself could only be described as…Japan-freak. Posters, figurines, and even stuffed dolls covered this pink-walled monstrosity from floor to ceiling. Even the bed itself had a picture of a group well-known to anime. Otaku was the proper term for this. But back to the important matter at hand. The man had recently stopped reading the girl's favorite book in favor of sensing the massive power surge that came out of no where. The girl did not like this. She started tugging on his crimson locks until he looked at her.

"Sirzech-nii, get back to reading." The man was Sirzech Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans and known to be the most powerful. He just smiled pleasantly at his precious little sister.

"Of course Rias-tan, let's get back to it!" He then proceeded to read his sister's favorite book, but not before a single thought crossed his mind. _'Whatever that was, I hope that it isn't wishing for world destruction.'_ "Ok, let us begin. At the time, no one would acknowledge this titan. He grew up alone and beaten, but he never gave into the eternal darkness that shrouds us all in its vice-grip. He would continue on to become the greatest hero the worlds had ever seen, bringing peace to a war-filled existence, ensuring our safety, for he would never give and succumb to the dangers of the world; for that was his nindo, his ninja-way. And when his time came to beckon the call of an eternal slumber, he looked on without fear, and spoke **'Eternal sleep for eternity? What Dreams May come?'**"

**Back at Naruto's Location**

The blinding golden light soon receded back into the blond man's body. As it cleared, we now see Naruto in an impressive suit of armor (look at story picture, except black parts are red). Naruto smiled under his face plate and then spoke telepathically to his partner.

"You ready to change the world again?" He soon heard a massive rumbling from the jets on his back as large, metallic wings shot out of the armor.

"**Do you even have to ask, partner?"** Naruto grinned at Shinju's reply before he held out his hand. There was a flash of gold and black light that appeared on top of his hand, and as the light died down, fifteen black chess pieces with silver branch-like decorations appeared. The armor-clad young man grinned down at them.

"Yeah. Let's go change the world Red." He then took off as a stream of obsidian and crimson flames roared to life out of the turbines on his back. As he flew threw the Tokyo night sky and looked down at the new people he would soon associate with. "Heh. Look out world, Naruto Uzumaki is back in business." He then raced off like a shooting star, looking for his first new peerage member.

For in this sleep of death what dreams may come..."  
— William Shakespeare (Hamlet)

_**A/N: **__Tell me what you people think. Should I continue or should I give up on this stupid story? Review! And don't worry to fans of my Advent story once again. I am about 45% done with chapter three. My muse is just not on fire as it used to be._

_Ja Ne ^_^_


End file.
